legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Maria
In construction In the dystopian future of Astaroth Hell taking command of the omniverse, the future version of the Angel Flame, real name María Pirotecnia de Arzonia y Rodríguez (short for Maria Arzonia, also known as the Angel of Flame, formerly known as the Redeemed One and the Lady Saint) is the anti-heroic protagonist in the upcoming storyline, LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, who will lead a rebellion against Astaroth Empire after The Revelation of Qliphoth (and subsquently Triggers Hell) took over the Prime Earth and the omniverse. She will also be a supporting character in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc. She also serves as the one who tells the tale in the future to the members from The Rogues when they arrived in the future sent by Ara from the past. Unlike the original Maria Arzonia who was selfless and kind, this future version of Maria was more vicious and had more extreme tendencies used by Carl Robinson, Jin Kisaragi and Saeko Busujima. She was no longer being the innocent and completely benevolent like before. During her rebellion against Astaroth Empire, Maria became blood-thristy and filled with vengeance due to Ara Astaroth and her companions who had ripped her friends and loved ones away from her. Losing her casual sense of humor and graceful demeanor since she found it tedious to herself after her trauma, Maria became a much darker, more rude and more serious person who will not hestitate to commit murder even if that would cause mass casualities, thinking it was her own mistake to make her family (most members of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia) slaughtered in front of her. She would do anything to make Astaroth Empire pay for their sins and save the omniverse from being opressed by her sworn enemy, Ara Astaroth. After the defeat of Ara in the past, the Astaroth Future itself ceased to exist with everything connected to it started to fall apart, including the future Maria, since she belonged to the dystopian future. Sensing the dystopian future falling apart, Future Maria realized it was the result of Katarina from the past defeating Ara and prevented the rise of Astaroth. Believing the future was rewritten and things would one day become hopeful, Future Maria disappeared without a word or resisting, only with a smile and tears of joy, accepting her fate of being erased from existence forever. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Appearance Like Michael Langdon in the future timeline, Maria in the future timeline had her physical appearance changed into polar opposite, as much as her personality. In the future timeline, Maria's appearance was changed into something else entirely, body and soul, due to the rage filled inside her mind after seeing her family and friends died one by one in front of her. Her bluish eyes had turned red due to rage and sorrow she suffered, which led her to mental breakdown. Her appearance seemed matured as well. She grew even taller even if she was a spirit, and she had resembled more like an adult woman than a teenage girl. The outfit of Maria changed drastically, which was an obvious representing of her personality change. Before the rise of Astaroth Empire, Maria mostly wear a white dress with blue and gold decorations, but after the rising of Astaroth Empire, Maria had wore a red trechcoat resembled British Army trenchcoat in 19th century. Red represents blood in Spanish culture, and the bullfighters in Spain often used to provoke a bull during the bullfighting. That hinted the composure of Maria had broke completely after her loss of so many people, with almost no way to reverse it. The facial mood of Maria changed as well. Once, she always smiled gently and had a habit of curtseying in front of those who she first met and/or greatly respected. After the rise of Astaroth Empire, all those graceful demeanor had gone on this once gentle beauty. Her face no longer had her kind smiling, and she often glared others in rage, making her face a lot more horrifying than she used to be. Unlike so many years ago, when people looked at her with pleasant look, anyone who looked at her would only reacted in fear due to her murderous wrath. In the future timeline, the drastic change of Maria's physical appearance symbolizes her change of personality as well as the drastic change of the entire Prime Earth - even the entire omniverse - when Astaroth Empire ruled everything and placed it under oppression. Maria had to change her look as well as her tendency while being surrounded by monsters in a world oversee by a sadistic blood-sucker torturer like Ara Astaroth, a wicked scientist unleashing the most bizarre and cruel scientific tortures upon innocent people like B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, a cold-hearted child murder like ''Vira, an oppressive tyrant that ruled worlds with iron fists like Future Michael Langdon, and an insane warmonger that destroy planets for fun like Aryana Westcott. ''Introduction Logo Personal Information Personality and thus went insane.]]Throughout most of the story (particularly later entries), Maria is incredibly cruel, reckless, and destructive, willing to kill anyone who gets in her way, even innocent people. She is also shown to be generally incapable of accepting full responsibility for her actions, usually blaming the the High Supreme Leaders of Astaroth Empire (Ara Astaroth, Michael Langdon, Aryana Westcott, Unit-CM 130 and among others) for her suffering while ignoring or denying her own part in it. The memory of her misdeeds has driven Maria to lose her sanity and becoming somewhat in a sociopathic anti-hero, a transformation worst than Katarina Couteau, Azul Jissele and Carl Robinson who are three of the most known anti-heroes of the storyline. Earlier on in the story, she is less callous towards the lives of others, albeit perfectly willing to sacrifice an innocent bystander when it is required of her. She also exhibits a deep sense of shame and horror at her reputation as the Angel of Flame. One example is when Maria saves a woman from a duo of demons only for her to run away in terror and call her a monster; Maria is visibly aghast by the fear and hatred others have for her. This shame was further demonstrated when she observed the massacres committed by Vira's minions, causing her to question what she had become. On the first days of Astaroth Empire's uprising, Maria was also very respectful towards gods and divine entities, to the point of calling them "Lords". As time went on, she became disillusioned with the gods and began to respect them less and less for not helping and saving their people from Ara's grasp. She became openly defiant and hostile towards them to the point she considered to kill them for letting her world to die. In spite of her cruel acts, Maria is shown to care deeply for her deceased step-mother (Vento of the Front) and friends from La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, with the memories of their deaths driving her to the point of madness. Upon facing her enemies, however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. Maria became increasingly confident in her newfound abilities. Constantly, she remained composed and unconcerned with the situation at hand. Even when pressured by enemies like the mercenaries of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences; Vergil and Reaper, she showed no emotional build. Maria has displayed an overbearing sense of pride in her friends' name and a great sense of loyalty to it and kept wearing her organization's crest proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols. Initially, Maria still held onto the notion of sparing the innocent and refused to kill anyone unrelated to her revenge. However as her hatred overcame her, she became cold and ruthless, to the point wheres he was willing to kill anyone who stood in her way and she would kill innocent people if it meant achieving her revenge against Ara Astaroth, including her own subordinates and comrades as living shields or baits. In her thirst for vengeance, Maria put herself far above anyone or anything around her. Despite her arrogance and brutality, Maria is not above giving praise (albeit in a grudging, if not sarcastic, way) to her enemies. After expressing a feeling of exhilaration that she had never before felt upon killing Shou Tucker and other scientists of the Researchers of Divine Hand and even declaring that she sees that killing the members of Astaroth Empire's Council as a high priority and satisfaction. Some years later, Maria's cruelty seemingly reached a new level when she killed a slave of Astaroth Camp simply to test out her new powers. She has also grown to show great homicidal rage whenever someone mentions Catholic Rebels in a negative way, even if it's indirect and remote. Maria's inherited the very concept of hatred has also twisted any of her potentially happy memories of her past into negative ones in order to fuel her vengeance. She feels loneliness in life, having to continuously face many conflicts and build up hatred. Maria often acts rude and frustrated with her underlings and does not accept someone questioning her orders, saying kindness will only slow them down and that there is no goodness in war; ironically, she refused to use such suicidal tactics on the past before Astaroth Empire came into existence and refused to kill anyone who was innocent or surrendered. Maria can also be quite stubborn when people, usually females who are younger than her. Known for her air of austerity, Maria is also gruff, cynical woman holding an overall bleak outlook on life. This is a consequence of having endured waves of suffering and numerous betrayals throught the centuries, with nearly all highlights of her life having, in time, become lows. In spite of her guarded, brooding exterior, she has always been soft-hearted to children, ultimately, a kind and caring individual towards infants and defenseless people. Even as her inner darkness festers deep within her and its temptation becomes increasingly harder to resist, she retains her empathy and compassion, refusing to completely discard her humanity when kids are on the way. Above all else, Maria is the personification of persistence and resilience. Through all of her numerous trials and tribulations, she has never yielded to fate and continues to subsist against seemingly insurmountable odds. Indeed, Maria is an ardent detractor of ideas such as causality and destiny, believing her decisions to ultimately be of her own volition and bearing no regard for such certainties. It is this disposition which spurs her onward – in part to prove the folly of such rigid dogma – and allows her to escape death many times over the course of her life. Biography - In Astaroth Future Original Past - Bad Ending Maria's Nightmare After Ara Astaroth sent Katarina Couteau, as well as the members of the Rogues to the future, Maria woke up in a nightmare when she had her sleep inside the royal palace of Madrid, Spain. She had a nightmare that Astaroth King had Katarina killed in front of her. Maria immediately stood up and called Matt to wake up. She told him about her nightmare and Matt started to comfort her, however, Maria was feeling more and more distraught before she immediately dressed and went towards the nation of Chronos Empire in order to ask Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, the Empress of the country, for help, while being accompanied by members of Catholic Rebels. In Chronos Empire, Sephiria was glad to see Maria visiting her, but was shocked to hear that Maria was sensing Katarina and her allies were in danger. Feeling worried, Sephiria immediately took actions when the reports of Leohart's Cult attacking members of Ratatoskr, Witch Cult and Arms Division came one by one in Argentina, Buenos Aires. Maria and Sephiria immediately went towards the scene via-teleport and saw bloodsheding corpses of Kotori Itsuka, Shigure Yukimi, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Krulcifer, Kruls Valner, Isis Maxwell, Yuuji Kazami, Saeko Busujima, Shido Itsuka, Maeve, Katya, Gaius Phoenix, Tohka Yatogami and many more allies of the Rogues lying on the ground. Seeing their brutal death, Maria's sanity started to slip. In desperation, Maria found no trace of Katarina, Lucas Kellan, Tomas Sev, Azul Jissele, Atala Arck and Imperia Deamonne or any other people from the Rogues, but that only made her more and more desperate. Seeing the loss of those whom she considered as family, Maria knelt on the ground and started to cry in agony. She then realized it was Ara's fault. Cursing Ara in her mind, Maria ordered her minions to hunt down Ara and Leohart's Cult, but soon she noticed that all the surroundings beside her were swallowed in flames and destruction. Maria turned around and saw Ara and her minions waiting for her. Enraged, Maria declared war on Ara before starting an attack against the Astaroth King even if that meant to make Ara to go down with herself. Arzonia Family VS. Leohart's Cult The fight exploded as Leohart's Cult instigated their ambush against the Catholic Rebels. Maria chose Ara as her priority target, and the two fought against each other. Maria claimed that she was once a member of the Mafusa Gang and angrily cursed Ara for ruining her life. She then asked whatever she did to the Rogues. Gleefully calling Maria as a petty traitor, Ara claimed that she sent them to a future ruled by her in order to kill them, and considering they hadn't returned yet, Ara assumed that they had been killed in Astaroth Hell, the omniverse and the existence where she ruled with iron fist. Infuriated, Maria's wrath blinded her judgement and attacked Ara furiously, claiming to avenge everyone the demon lady took from her, but Ara had subdued Maria while claiming that Katarina was her dessert and Maria will be the lunch. Then, she made Maria her hostage in front of the Catholic Rebels and Peace Foundation warriors. Fortunately, this did not last long. Maria was saved when Magilou appared behind Ara and sneak attacked Ara with a large paper fan. Maria seized the chance and raised her sword, trying to finish Ara off. However, this was interrupted when Vira and Kruel Rose appared behind Maria. Magilou saw the two and was infuriated since they were people who influenced her evil past, but Maria showed some sympathies to Vira for the latter was once Eugen Katsuragi. Trying to tell "Eugen" to save her sister, Maria went to Vira in order to persuade her, only resulted in a stab in her chest. Vira claimed that the good Eugen had perished and that she was Vira forever with no return to her old-self. Before Vira could finish off Maria in front of everyone, Matt saved Maria from Vira by blocking Vira's attack with his sword. Magilou and Vento covered Maria to retreat so that she could have time to regenerate herself. However, as more of the Black Army started to emerge after being summoned by Ara, the situation was worsen. Maria and Sephiria were shocked to find that they were surrounded from all sides. The only chance of escape had became void. Maria then claimed that she will take the mantle of all of those deceased martyrs, claiming that even if they fell, she was still standing there and will take their sword and cleanse the world from Qliphoth. Magilou's Death As the battle fully broke out between the Catholic Rebels and Leohart's Cult, Maria found herself and all of her allies in grave danger when Ara started to attack Maria and her allies with all her might. Acqua and Vento immediately drew Ara's attentions from her enemies before the Catholic Rebels, Chronos Empire's Magicians and Peace Foundation's troops started to bomb Ara with missiles, gun shots, explosives and deadly spells, wanting to make her pay for what she did to those who she killed. However, much to their horror, Ara was still left standing tall with no injury at all. Vento and Acqua then tried to finish Ara, but then Lust appaered alongside Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti and fought against Acqua, Vento and Tres Iqus. The battle between these people had resulted in a tie as their combined power matched with each other equally. In the meantime, with a devious grin, Ara spotted Magilou as the Catholic Rebels began to find a chance so that they can retreat, right before teasing her with the death of her parents and all of her best friends (including Karma Maxwell), while praising Vira and Kruel for doing the right thing. Maria and Matt did not know about this detail and were visibly shocked. Magilou was infuriated and tried to kill Ara, but Sumireko Hanabusa blocked her way and pulled her back. However, Ara did not stop teasing Maria and claimed that she will restart the tragedy upon Arzonia Family and claimed the different time points in history will have several stunning similarities. Before Ara could finish, a furious Magilou pushed away Sumireko and attacked Ara, but that was what Ara wanted as she attacked Magilou, making her badly injured. Maria was shocked and tried to get to Magilou, but Vira attacked Maria and slashed her on the ground. Vira scoffed at Maria for her so-called purity and claimed the world had no heroes. Monsters shall win in the very end. Before trying to impale a mentally painful Maria, Magilou stood between Vira and Maria, blocking Vira's attack. With no mercy, Vira ultimately impaled Magilou in front of Maria and her allies so that she would make Maria a victim to this. Yelling Vira to stop, Maria could do nothing but watched as Vira impaled Magilou. Vira claimed that it will be a victory to kill a top executive from Arzonia's Family, and then she will kill Maria as well. Matt was shocked and furious by the attack. He leaped towards Vira and clashed with her, accompanied by Toshiro Hitsugaya and Abel Nightroad, while Maria was still hugging an injured Magilou with tears in her eyes. Maria tearfully called Magilou as a liar, since the latter promised that she will never ever die, but Magilou claimed that she never determined to live forever and for the sake of her family, she had to sacrifise her life. In despair, Maria immediately called a doctor for help, and the doctor checked Magilou's injury. He was shocked that Magilou's organs were corrupted by the Blackness and was beyond repair. Maria desperately tried to save Magilou from the attack of Vira with her healing magic, but it never worked. She could only end the life of Magilou herself so that the Blackness will not consume her and turn her into a monster. Maria realized this in horror. She then tearfully apologized to Magilou for being a weak and worthless sister, but Magilou smiled at Maria, saying it was fine that Maria was the one who gave her warmth and called her a family after Vira killed Karma and her friends in front of her. Magilou then asked Maria to burn her so that her soul would be freed, before showing her gratitude to the entire Catholic Rebels who treated her as a family and gave her comfort. With tears and remorse, Maria had to burn down the body of Magilou alive before yelling in pain and agony. Engulfed in flames with no regrets, Magilou passed away with a smile on her face, and all of her friends who watched the scene shedded tears in pain. Sephiria attempted to finish Vira off, but Lucy Sheev KnightWalker pushed her away in order to protect her from losing her life. Vento's Death and Maria's Sadness Watching the time of Magilou's death, Vira stood beside Ara and mocked Magilou as an insect, in a similar manner that Aki Honda killed the original Eugen Katsuragi. Maria was infuriated before charging at Vira, finally disregarding Vira as Eugen, but Vento of the Front stood in front of Maria and claimed that she will fight Vira on behalf of Maria so that they would have time to escape. Vento used her wind magic to blow Maria and all her comrades to safety, while she fought against the Leohart's Cult alone. In order to find a chance for the retreat of her family, Vento engaged Vira in a bloodsheding fight as her first priorty. In determination to sacrifise herself so that Maria could escape, Vento then slashed the ground between her and her comrades, causing a large cliff on the ground. Deep inside, there was a river of flowing lava underneath it, and several minor cultists fell into the ground, perished inside lava. Vento prevented Maria and others from reaching towards her so that they won't suffer more loss fighting against Ara. Then, Vento gained upper hand and beated Vira, but Vira began to fight back and slashed Vento's face, causing her having a large scar on her face. Maria watched as her godmother fought against Ara's minions, as Matt, Tres and Acqua urged Maria to leave. In desperation, Maria refused to leave. Trying to reach Vento to help her, Maria could not help herself from walking towards Vento, but she had her angelic wings being shot by someone all of a sudden. Maria could no longer fly towards the other side. She looked at the place far, far away before seeing Michael Langdon standing not far away, alongside Carissa and the other members of Langdon Orphans. Beside Michael, stood an emotionless doppelganger of Vento herself. Looking at the battlefield, Michael grinned as he saw a chance to crush Catholic Rebels as soon as he knew about Ratatoskr's downfall. Michael then binded the Fake Vento with chains, controlling "her" as his puppet, and make "her" reached towards the real Vento. Exausted from attacking Vira and Kruel, Vento had to defend herself from her doppelganger, who attacked her in another fight. Matt tried to slash another strike towards Michael from far away, but Petros Orsini blocked Matt's attack and protected Michael. Michael then used the Fake Vento to fire gunshot at the real Vento, as the latter was trying to attack the doppelganger. A thousand shot of dark magic arrows was fired via using deadly spells, right pierced through the heart of Vento. Due to being gravely injured and exhausted, Maria and the others could only watch as Michael used the fake Vento to kill the real Vento. However, despite being gravely injured, the real Vento used the last of her strength and sliced her doppelganger in half, destroying it. Then, with a smile on her face, Vento collapsed on the ground, died as well. Seeing Vento's death, Michael and most of the Langdon Orphans (except Petros who is sociopathic and is hard to feel emotions) let out an insane laughter all together, while Maria covered her face in horror. The first people who showed care and love to Maria had perished right in front of her. However, instead of pursuing the remnants of Arzonia Family, Michael then ordered the retreat of his forces, much to the others' confusion. Michael only chuckled as he claimed the later story will become more interesting as long as they keep their enemies alive for a period of time. With his minions retreated, Michael made a gratituous smile and blink to Ara before he went away. Michael was hinting that he had intentions of working with Ara, and Ara realized that very soon. Ara then raised her hand and called her army to retreat as well, leaving Maria and her army silently watched the battlefield post-war. In the night after returning back to Spain, Maria's sanity began to break. She did not have dinner despite Matt and Sumireko's pledge. She tasted one spoon of paella, which was supposed to be her favorite dish, but she then threw the spoon away in disgust. She claimed that since many of the people who dined with her died forever, she felt nasty on this dinner. Matt and Sumireko sighed before they went out of the Hall of Suits. Sitting in the Seat of Heart and looked at the empty Seat of Diamond, the seat that was reserved for Magilou, Maria buried her head in her knees and sobbed in despair. Ara in Vatican Driven Insane by Loss Rebellion Rise of the Alliance The Black Mask Unmask the Black Mask Witches of the Sins Maria VS. Raven The Rogues from the Past Best Wishes Erased from Existence Relationships Major Battles New Abilities & Skills During her self-training as a general of the Alliance, Future Maria had new found powers and techniques. The new technique of Future Maria would later also be mastered by the original Maria when the story progressed, including her awakening technique. A list of Future Maria's new technique included: *'Boiling Terror''' - Maria utilises powerful corrosive steam capable of heating and dissolving anything. She is also able to control the range and level of the vapour's acidity and tempreture. Not only is it dangerous to be near, but as being gaseous, it can cover a considerable range shortly, and go through small spaces. It also stays in the air, so it can potentially deal continuous damage if the enemy is trapped or knocked back into its range. *'Escudo de Lava' (literally means "Coat of Lava") - Maria coated herself in lava to avoid being attacked by Raven's striking attack of the Ice of Blackness. She could also burnt anyone who tried to attack her with their fist. *'Frenesí de Lava' (literally means "Frenzy of Lava") - Maria forms a weapon out of red hot lava and strikes with it, though she uses it in various ways. For her standard unique attack, she forms a broadsword and slashes down with it; her ranged attack involves her slashing outward in a turn, while her backwards unique attack involves forming an medium-pole-axe launch-slash his opponent with. **'La Tormenta de Lava' (literally means "The Storm of Lava") - Maria rears back with arms out to form her magma gauntlets. She then performs a right-armed boxing uppercut that creates gusts of wind (hence the name) that launches her opponent, but when used as a standalone special move, he instead also follows up with a turning left-handed backfist into an advancing downward hook on the final turnaround which unleashes a horizontal wind tunnel and knocks the opponent away Awakened Technique During her fight against the Black Raven (corrupted Matt Butcher) in an attempt to make him feel power and fall into peace, Maria revealed her newly found power which she gained after she fully awakened her pyrokinesis and magmakinesis. In this state, all of Maria's awakened technique are her most dangerous technique that would cause everything beside her being influenced, even if they were to far away to be touched by her. Her surroundings would be also affected even if she never laid a finger on it. For example, she could turn enemy fortress (made of rock and stone) beneath her into lava, forming magma claws while destroying enemy fortress in the process. She could also set tents on fire and control those flares in the progress. Under her awakened state, Maria could also build a sensory network via the lava she released, being able to sense their movements and unleash them upon her enemies using her own mind. The lava released by Maria's power were beyond normal lava, being able to melt all kinds of metal and set everything on fire. Almost all of her awakened technique were named in Spanish. *'La Caída de Lava' (literally means "the Fall of Lava") - The first sign of Maria's awakning state. In an attempt to bring Raven to rest in peace when he started to seal the entire Astaroth Empire in a Russian Winter, Maria devoured numerous metals in frenzy before turning herself into a walking furnace that melted those metal inside her stomach, forming a waterfall albeit made in lava. She vomitted out the molten lava she formed to deal a heavy destruction upon her enemies. *'Billow Naranja' ("Naranja" means tangerine in Spanish) - Maria turned buildings into lava waves before sending them towards her opponent. This was used first during the final fight between her and Black Raven. *'Forever Naranja' ("Naranja" means tangerine in Spanish)- Maria kneels and touches the ground with her hands before turning a vast amount of the surrounding area into magma. **'Aletea Lava' (literally means "Flapping Lava") - Maria condenses the vast amount of lava from Forever Tangerine into countless points before sending them at her opponent in the formation of two wings. She likens this technique to "a thousand arrows". It is a reference to her trauma while she was forced to watch as Vento of the Front was killed by her doppelganger (controlled by Future Michael), who fired a thousand arrows at the real Vento. *'El Fuego del Cielo - Santo Municiones' (literally means "The Fire of Heaven - Holy Ammunition") - This is Future Maria's Ultimate Attack. Maria summons sixteen thick heated strings made of flames which she refers to as "holy ammunition" and sends them at her opponent in a piercing formation. It is a reference to some informations she gathered from people oppresed by Astaroth Empire, including an old man who cried out that the members from the Researchers of Divine Hand shot his son sixteen times with a pistol right in front of him. She used it against Future Ara Astaroth personally, all the while saying the father who lost his son shall be one of the many to be avenged, and she wanted the punishment be as karmic as possible. ''Power Level Quotes *"You guys can't defend anything. I'll burn everything to ash!"'' *''"Justice is a thing that would absolutely never be abused! Freedom and respect is everything! This malevolence that is consuming the world as we know it, Astaroth Empire... shall hear its own funeral bell. The judgement shall come, and Ara Astaroth shall die... No, I don't want her to die. I want her to suffer what I have suffered from her. Now, the whole universe is tainted in black. United we stand, and divided we fall. Together, we will overthrow this Dark Empire. We will send it to the deepest pits of Hell where it belonged!"'' *''"That Maria Arzonia had died 2,000 years ago when Ara Astaroth alongside many of her friends. Now, a reborn one shall take her legacy, and multiply it by ten. Everyday, people are dying. Then, it will not be the time for any senseless chit-chat! Now, we shall set sail and tear Astaroth Empire from its roots!"'' *''"How unlucky for you to meet me. I will be sure to leave no traces behind."'' *''"Did you see that?! The magma left behind... absolutely nothing!"'' *''"Prepare not only for my anger, but also prepare to be burned alive by magma!"'' *''"In my dreams, I smell a barbecue. I see children, a dog, and I see someone. I think I see someone. These things, none of it for me. I move by roarin' engines, among warriors. We come from the night."'' *''"This war is a disease. Passed through blood, spilled by warriors. I feel the winds from the gathering storm."'' *''"They set the world on fire. It wasn't a war anymore; it was a remaking. Some losses are inevitable. Some... unthinkable. Now they've built a new world. Armies of steel and thunder. They're rewriting history. But they forgot about me."'' *''"Sometimes Christmas... sometimes birthdays... sometimes mayhem, suffering and death... sometimes you just need to feel... something good."'' *''"Steel. Stone. Concrete for miles. I wonder if there's anything in this world worth saving. Desolation. Tyranny. Enemy of endless might. I wonder if I have any friends left standing. It comes down to it, I'll fight alone. But I'll promise you this: friends, if this is where they're keeping you. I will find you, and set you free."'' *''"Here's how this is going to work. I'm gonna ask you one question. You're gonna answer that question in a way *I* find satisfactory and if you do not, I'll saw your head off with this here appliance, you hear me? So here it comes: Where are you people keeping the captured resistance fighters?"'' *''"Knife's out, time to die."'' ''Quotes about Future Maria *"I just heard of a Spanish lady who slayed Astaroth demons and free people from their territory. Her name is, well... something Spanish." - Albert Apple'' *''"If anyone like her still stands, we will be never find our peace. Maria is no longer that soft. I have fought against her for many years and I knew her change in these years much better than you all. We have take her friends away from her, and she wants us to pay blood with blood. If that's what she wished, then I will make sure that her wish shall never come true." - Future Michael Langdon'' *''"You're a monster, Maria Arzonia... You're nothing different from us. Taking the life of a person for your own goals, no matter how benevolent of cruel it is, it still a murder. Even if this person is the most cold-hearted being on existence, it's still a murder; a mere act of taking other's life. A sin. You're LIKE US! You're no saint, nor us." - B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 '' *''"Anyone who abandons his reason, and lives only by hatred, is a monster!" - Vira'' *''"I am a liberator! No longer must we serve the filthy parasite. No longer need we gaze upon his waddling gait polluting the purity of our bloodline. No longer will we tolerate his primitive brain and violent impulses. Oh, terrorists. Do you not see that my cause is just? Do you not see that there is no place for you in this world?" - Ara Astaroth's message to Maria'' *''"General Maria, help me make a choice. Which one of these 2 varieties will best support my research? I have inadequate room for samples, should you decline my appeal, I'll put a scalpel in them and we'll be here all day. I'll make things, simple. All you need to do is look to the one, you will have me dissect." - B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit CM 130'' *''"No matter how many soldiers or demons throught my empire you murder, how much concrete you shatter, you will never soil my legacy. I have willed into existence a new age. An age of reason. Of purity. Of strength. Your legacy is nothing but a common impulse of anger. No different from the gorilla in the jungle beating his chest. And even less impressive." - Ara Astaroth'' *''"People like you. All you peddle is death and destruction. I would ask you to consider: In the end we will be judged. Not by what we have destroyed...but what we have created!" - Aryana Westcott'' *''"London. Gibraltar. The Moon. The labor of a million honest men shattered by senseless saboteurs. And now you strike at the very foundation of civilization itself. Why is it, your kind thrives on cowardice and evil? I know why. The answer is found in your deformed physiognomy. Your contorted organs and your biologically inferior cognitive faculties. I know. I have cut holes and looked." - Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti'' *''"Your cruelty is endless, Arzonia. Honest, hardworking men onboard that zeppelin. Men with families. Children... Have you no shame? A shocking display of evil! Fufufufufufu..." - Krol Barbaro'' *''"Death and destruction. Is that all you are? Terrorist!" - Burckhardt'' *''"A rebellion is righteous? The rulers are evil? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? But of course it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!" - Future Michael Langdon'' ''Goals Affiliations Theme Song Main Theme Theme Song 2 Gallery ''' cake1sank2016s.jpg cae3e8d4caa74aa4631d1c5a73189f4e33338324_hq.jpg Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.2091371.jpg Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.2050572.jpg Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.2043920.jpg Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.2005623.jpg Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.1990851.jpg Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.1988232.jpg a879ecaeabbe87eeeaf9966976ee6ad6.jpg 4a5529b20dcb2d71567e6f389ebe738ad088a39a_hq.jpg 25b98396038ce9618a4477b9d8d9274aa4519527.jpg 8a07dbc7661e627f7101604c5b041275.jpg 97_nightingale_berserker_3.png 9144723f018c03c5298ad2855296461f.jpg a1a4b39384586e5b7fc2345b8bc40ac0.jpg anime-game-girl-fate-fate-grand-order-florence-nightingale.jpg Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.2001279.jpg tumblr_ov201wMsd81tj6qzbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ojj4glFBCa1tj6qzbo1_1280.jpg '' Trivia *Unlike the original Maria who spoke no profane, Future Maria behave much ruder and use swear words when she was angry due to her personality was changed. *Future Maria's personality of being a wrathful, ruthless and sociopathic person was an allusion to the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, who was infamous for her violent temper and her ruthless personality. The title of the storyline with her as protagonist means "the Queen of Hearts" in Spanish. Real-life inspirations Isabella I of Castile Isabella I (Spanish: Isabel I de Castilla, Old Spanish: Ysabel I; 22 April 1451 – 26 November 1504) was Queen of Castile. She was married to Ferdinand II of Aragon. Their marriage became the basis for the political unification of Spain under their grandson, Holy Roman Emperor Charles V. After a struggle to claim her right to the throne, she reorganized the governmental system, brought the crime rate to the lowest it had been in years, and unburdened the kingdom of the enormous debt her brother had left behind. Her reforms and those she made with her husband had an influence that extended well beyond the borders of their united kingdoms. Isabella and Ferdinand are known for completing the Reconquista, ordering conversion or exile of their Muslim and Jewish subjects in the Spanish Inquisition, and for supporting and financing Christopher Columbus' 1492 voyage that led to the opening of the New World and to the establishment of Spain as the first global power which dominated Europe and much of the world for more than a century. Isabella was granted the title Servant of God by the Catholic Church in 1974. Peter Kropotkin Prince Pyotr Alexeyevich Kropotkin (/kroʊˈpɒtkɪn, krə-/; Russian: Пётр Алексе́евич Кропо́ткин; December 9, 1842 – February 8, 1921) was a Russian activist, scientist, and philosopher, who advocated anarchism. Born into an aristocratic land-owning family, he attended a military school and later served as an officer in Siberia, where he participated in several geological expeditions. He was imprisoned for his activism in 1874 and managed to escape two years later. He spent the next 41 years in exile in Switzerland, France (where he was imprisoned for almost 4 years) and in England. He returned to Russia after the Russian Revolution in 1917 but was disappointed by the Bolshevik form of state socialism. Guy Fawkes''' Guy Fawkes (/ˈɡaɪ ˈfɔːks/; 13 April 1570 – 31 January 1606), also known as Guido Fawkes, the name he adopted while fighting for the Spanish, was a member of a group of provincial English Catholics who planned the failed Gunpowder Plot of 1605. Fawkes was born and educated in York. His father died when Fawkes was eight years old, after which his mother married a recusant Catholic. Fawkes converted to Catholicism and left for the continent, where he fought in the Eighty Years' War on the side of Catholic Spain against Protestant Dutch reformers in the Low Countries. He travelled to Spain to seek support for a Catholic rebellion in England without success. He later met Thomas Wintour, with whom he returned to England. Wintour introduced Fawkes to Robert Catesby, who planned to assassinate King James I and restore a Catholic monarch to the throne. The plotters leased an undercroft beneath the House of Lords, and Fawkes was placed in charge of the gunpowder they stockpiled there. Prompted by the receipt of an anonymous letter, the authorities searched Westminster Palace during the early hours of 5 November, and found Fawkes guarding the explosives. Over the next few days, he was questioned and tortured, and eventually he confessed. Immediately before his execution on 31 January, Fawkes fell from the scaffold where he was to be hanged and broke his neck, thus avoiding the agony of the mutilation that followed. Fawkes became synonymous with the Gunpowder Plot, the failure of which has been commemorated in Britain since 5 November 1605. His effigy is traditionally burned on a bonfire, commonly accompanied by a fireworks display. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arsonists Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Blondes Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Angel Category:Spirits Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Chain Axe Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Flyers Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Murderers Category:Survivalists Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Regenerators Category:Elementals Category:Big Goods Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sister of Villain Category:Daughter of Villain Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Protective Characters Category:Size Shifter Category:Shape Shifters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Mafusa Gang Category:KnightWalker Family Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Reformed Villains Category:Triggers Hell Category:Staff Users Category:Sadists Category:Torturers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Immortals Category:Spirit Guide Category:Orphans Category:Warmongers Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Former Humans Category:Rebels Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Partial Human Category:Rivals Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Loners Category:Ladettes Category:Revolutionaries Category:Military Characters Category:Amazons Category:Stoic Characters Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Young Adults Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Sociopaths Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Unstable Characters Category:Grey Zone Category:Fallen Hero Category:Posthumorus Characters